Yvolinne Feriaro
''"A kingdom ruled by fear will only work against you in the end. Do not teach them to fear you, teach them to respect you. So that way doing the right thing is their own choice, not yours. For a kingdom is nothing without it's people" ''- Yvolinne Appearance Through appearance alone, Yvolinne shares a striking resemblance to that of a fairy. It is something that she has been confused for many times during her life, but there are a few defining features that separate Yvolinne from that of a fairy. The most notable feature are the extra arms; Yvolinne possesses four arms rather than a fairy's two. She possesses full amount of dexterity throughout each hand, though it is rare to see her using all four at once. Though Yvolinne possesses a regular nose, most of her smelling is done through the two antennae on her head, quite similar to that of a regular butterfly. Yvolinne's wings are also noticeably much different to that of a fairy's, being slightly larger and far less sturdy. Their texture is similar to that of silk. Yvolinne is also noticeably much taller than a regular fairy, which is a fairly common trait of her species. But in spite of this, her weight is far less than what would be expected for her size. Personality The defining trait of Yvolinne's personality is the passion she has to serve the people of the city. For her, their needs are far more important than her own and she will always put the desire of the people first. Although when seen from the other end of the spectrum, Yvolinne's unfailing will to tend to the well-being of the people can be seen as naive and overprotecting. Yvolinne possesses the natural air of some one in her position, with her personality being quite regal. Her calm and friendly nature do well to bring peace of mind to anyone who simply speaks to her. Yvolinne has been known, unlike most other members of the court, to interact with and befriend even those in the lower classes. Her overly-friendly personality has been known to be over-bearing to some, but this has never stopped her from treating everyone she meets as a friend. History The Unknown Period - Next to nothing is known about Yvolinne's childhood, or what it was like growing up for her. There are no known records of her existence until she was adopted. Yvolinne has purposely been keeping this era of her life under wraps. The only one who knew anything of Yvolinne before this time was her adoptive father, Craig Feriaro. Although, he has been dead for the past 10 years. Her real parents and place of birth remain unknown. Adoption/'Growing up' - The first known records Yvolinne's existence was when she first received her name, at 28 years of age. She was presumably found by Craig Feriaro, who was the acting Court Mage of the Court of Ponton during the time. The mage took her in and raised her as his own daughter, where he then decided to train the girl in everything he knew about magic. Her studies in the magical arts ended rather poorly, so Yvolinne then decided to pursue the path of politics instead, thinking she could one day used what she learned to make a real difference in people's lives. Yvolinne lived with and was taught under Craig for 37 years, before the mage unfortunately passed away (died at age 79). Continued Training - With her father deceased and her training still incomplete, Yvolinne made the decision to relocate to Earnwold. Here, she continued her studies with Senior Court Member, Mr. Kevin D'Antony. Kevin had been close friends with Craig, and had agreed beforehand to continue Yvolinne's training should anything have ever happened to him. It was in this new city that Yvolinne continued and completed her training, up until the events today. She currently is now the acting Chancellor of Earnwold after the Lenelic Crisis. But after realising that her role within the court didn't do much to let her help the people, she tried to resign. However, Princess Antonia understood the Kha-Min's plight. With Marcus having lacked an advisor after the crisis, Antonia appointed Yvolinne to the role. The Khael-Minfuolir The Khael-Minfuolir, otherwise just known as the Kha-Min, is the name of the species that Yvolinne belongs to. As previously stated, this species is commonly mistaken for that of fairies, although they aren't the same. Like monkeys are to humans, the kha-min share a common ancestor with the fairies. However, it was this mistake that led to the near-extinction to the species during the Great War against the fairies. Unlike their cousins, the kha-min were not naturally adept with magic, meaning they were ill-equipped to defend themselves when the war took place. Due to this mistake, the species was essentially wiped out. Yvolinne is the only-known kha-min to still be alive to this day. The species has been known to grow up to 6'9" in height, making them much taller than the fairies. The oldest known kha-min to exist lived to be 489 years of age. But to those who study carefully however, the differences between the two species run much deeper than just appearances. While the kha-min lack any adept talent at magic, they make up for it in less conventional ways. Namely, how their wings act. Unlike the fairies, the kha-min's wings aren't capable of flight thanks to their fragile texture. Although, the wings possess talents of more of a spiritual nature. With their sensitive tissue, they possess the odd ability to 'taste' people's emotions. This gives the species the rather scary ability to tell roughly what the person they are talking to is thinking without using any sort of magic. Although it isn't as precise as mind-reading, this does mean the ability can not be blocked through magic. The wings also possess a rather powerful self-regeneration factor. No matter how damaged they are (and they can become damaged quite easily, due to their fragile texture), they will regenerate to their natural state within an hour. This also makes these wings potent potion ingredient, should the alchemist be competent enough to draw out this effect.